Rose améthyste
by KimioRobin
Summary: Entre son idol et un nouvel élève, Duo ne sait plus sur quel pied dancer...ou plutôt patiner. yaoi
1. Prologue

_Auteur: _KimioRobin  
_Base: _Gundam Wing  
_Genre: _romance? (c pas gagné avec Shana dans les parages XD )  
_Note: _Ma première fanfic depuis…cinq ans °, mon veil ordi ayant mangé les autres, je la considère comme ma toute première fanfic (les autres n'ayant aucun sens de toute façon…)  
Pour les paring c surprise, un bonbon pour ceux qui devine :p  
_Disclaimer: _'parait que les persos sont pas à moi…mais l'histoire si. Je ne fait qu'emprunter Gboys et autres perso de Gundam Wing

**Rose améthyste**

**Prologue**

« Ulrich, Sophia, Duo, Trowa ! Maintenant ça suffit, vous rentrez tout de suite ! »  
« Mais Ruthia, protesta une petite tête rousse prénommée Ulrich, je veux encore rester dehors. »

La jeune femme mit ses poings sur les hanches et pris son air sévère.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Il est sept heures du soir, il fait nuit et vous jouez dans la neige depuis midi. Alors maintenant vous rentrez et fissa ! »

Les enfants rejoignirent la jeune femme rousse qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.  
Apparemment, c'était juste une protestation pour la forme, car les enfants étaient complètement exténués ; les trois enfants baillaient de concert à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. _/Un, deux, trois…/_

« Duo… »

Ruthia regarda le petit garçon glisser sur la marre qui avait gelée au début de l'hiver. Il riait, tout en tournant, glissant, tombant. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et un immense sourire éclairait son visage.

Attendri, la servante de Dieu n'eu pas le courage de le réprimander, même si elle en reconnaissait la nécessité.

« Duo Maxwell , vociféra quelqu'un faisant sursauter les enfants et la bonne sœur, venez ici tout de suite ! »

Le petit Duo qui tentait de faire des pirouettes sur la glace avec ses chaussures, chuta lourdement au sol. Il se releva tout de suite et courut en direction de l'orphelinat avant d'aggraver sa situation.

« Duo Maxwell, quand une sœur vous dit qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, vous rentrez, fit la nouvelle arrivée d'une voie menaçante en tirant l'oreille du petit acrobate. Pour la peine vous serez privé de dessert au dîner. »

Elle lâcha l'oreille de Duo qu'il massa en grimaçant, heureux qu'elle ne fasse plus attention à lui. Il allait rejoindre la présence rassurant de son ami Trowa, quand la voie nasillarde le repris.

« Je n'ai pas entendu Maxwell. »  
« Pardon, marmonna-t-il. »

Trowa lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais passa tout de même un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ruthia se tenait raide comme un piquet, son tour n'allait pas tarder.

« Sœur Ruthia de sainte Madeleine! »  
« Oui Révérente Mère. »  
« Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentille avec ces enfants! »  
« Oui Révérente Mère. »  
« Il va falloir sévir! »  
« Bien Révérente Mère. »

Mère Catherine rajusta sa robe sur son ventre proéminant et tourna les talons, en leur sommant de se rentre dans la salle commune où le soupé était servit.

« Pfiouu. Et voilà, par votre faute je me suis encore fait réprimander par la sainte Mère. Allez on y vas sinon on sera tous privés de dîner. »

----------------------------------

Ruthia observa ses petits visiteurs nocturne ; Duo, nageant dans sa chemise de nuit, se tenait à moitié caché derrière un Trowa à la mine embarrassée.

Sans qu'aucun des enfants ne le lui disent, elle savait qu'ils souhaitaient entrer regarder la télévision avec elle. Le plus petit des enfants de sept ans, la suppliait, le regard larmoyant.

« Duo, tu sais bien que c'est interdit. »

La sœur rouquine réclama de l'aide à l'aîné du regard, qui semblait guère se soucier de visionner le patinage artistique. Mais Trowa secoua la tête, faisant voler sa mèche qui lui masquait une partie du visage mais qui se replaça instantanément. _/Me voilà bien…/ _Ruthia reporta son attention sur le petit Duo qu'elle trouva vraiment trop chou avec son bonnet qui tombait sur ses yeux violet, sa petite coupe au bol qui le faisait ressembler à une fille et son pyjama qui faisait trois fois sa taille._ /La Révérente va me tuer. /_

« D'accord, c'est bon. Entrez, mais ne le dites à personne, promis ? »  
« Promis, répondit un Duo tout guilleret qui s'était déjà remis à sautiller sur place, retrouvant son habituel sourire. »

Tous les trois étaient à présent assit sur le lit de la jeune femme, emmitouflés dans les couvertures.

Ruthia ne pu empêcher un sourire de flotter sur ses lèvre en voyant Duo émerveillé par les patineurs. _/Décidément, il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse céder à ce petit ange. / _

En revanche Trowa ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça par ce qui ce passait sur le petit écran, en revanche, ses yeux vert veillaient sur le châtain comme ceux d'une mère louve sur son petit.

Bien que les patineurs présent n'étaient pas de ceux qui participaient à la prochaine compétition, ils était bons, certains étaient même très bon. Ils étaient juste là pour donner un avant goût des programmes à venir, c'était un moyen intelligent pour attirer les spectateurs et les sponsors, puisque la première session de patineurs était composée des meilleur patineur qui n'avaient pas réussit les sélections.

Le spectacle était donc de qualité, il arrivait d'ailleurs, que d'une année sur l'autre on retrouve ceux de là première en compétition.

Lors des premières sessions, il était aussi possible de voir de très jeunes patineurs , qu'on surnommait « petiot » dans le milieu, qui ne pouvaient participer au compétition de haut niveau en raison de la limite d'age. Cependant, aussi talentueux qu'ils soient, ceux qui arrivaient aux premières session étaient pistonnés et rare était ceux qui perçait par la suite.

Cette fois si, il était trois de moins de dix-huit ans à participer à cette session. Les petiots n'attiraient pas beaucoup l'attention des médias en temps normal, seulement en cette session d'hivers, ils étaient trois, ceux qui était rare et en plus l'un deux n'était pas encore âgé de dix ans. Mais le médias c'étaient vite lassés du petiot dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler, sans soupçonner qu'ils en parleraient pendant longtemps encore…

Deux étaient déjà passé, le premier n'avait pas l'once d'un moindre talent, seul son nom noble donnait la raison de sa présence. Le second était prometteur mais étant à un mois de ses dix-huit ans, il n'avait pu, malgré les demandes de son entraîneur, obtenir l'autorisation de participer au concours.

Il ne restait que cinq participants dont le troisième « petiot ».

Duo qui jusqu'à lors bougeait dans tous les sens tout en regardant attentivement l'écran, s'arrêta brusquement ce qui intrigua Trowa qui prêta attention pour connaître ceux qui avait pu avoir raison de l'énergie d'débordante de son ami.

Sur la glace évoluait une silhouette gracieuse et mince du troisième « petiot », il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans mais son visage fin et sévère le vieillissait et le fait paraître plus âgé.

« Quel beau garçon, murmura Ruthia. »

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil au brun; immobile, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'admiration, captivé par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. L'aîné fronça les sourcils, les yeux violet du châtain brillaient. Ils brillaient du façon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, lui qui connaissait le moindre détail sur Duo.

Le jeune patineur se positionna au centre de la piste, pencha la tête en arrière d'un mouvement vif et gracieux faisant onduler ses cheveux, leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête et les croisa, puis alors que les premières notes sortirent des hauts parleurs, ses paupières se soulevèrent laissant voir de billes couleur glace.

Et il s'élança sur l'air du _Clair de Lune _des suites Bergamesques, joué par une harpe et un hautbois.

---------------------

Ah enfin fini! parceque j'avais commencée à écrire ce prologue pendant les compétition de patinage artistique de cette année ou peut être 2005.


	2. chapitre premier

_Auteur: _KimioRobin  
_Base: _Gundam Wing  
_Genre: _romance? (c pas gagné avec Shana dans les parages XD )  
_Disclaimer: _'parait que les persos sont pas à moi…mais l'histoire si. Je ne fait qu'emprunter Gboys et autres perso de Gundam Wing  
_Note: _ben paring toujours à deviner vous dirai pas na! Comme personne ne s'est plein pour l'orthographe je continue sans bêta.

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Mes premières reviews j'était trop émue. j'ai adorée le « non pas de 1+3 » XD

Bonne lecture.

**Rose améthyste**

**I**

Nicola fit retentir la sonnerie, annonçant la fermeture des portes de la patinoire au public. Il observa le peu de personne qui restait encore sur la glace et qui s'apprêtait à partir. En semaine il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que le mercredi et le week-end, seul les accros venaient en pleine semaine. _/En parlant d'accros…/ _  
Le client, si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, le plus assidu de leur patinoire était toujours sur la glace, continuant ses enchaînements malgré l'absence de musique.

Nicola descendit, s'il ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre celui-ci ne s'en irai jamais. Surtout que l'entraîneur qui arrivait pour les cours privés était loin d'être quelqu'un d'amical.

« Duo! C'est fini maintenant! »

L'adolescent essaya son regard de chien battu, mais qui depuis le temps ne fonctionnait plus sur Nicola qui lui renvoya un regard autoritaire, appuyé par un froncement de sourcils.

« Ok, ok, je sors. »  
« Au fait, pendant les mois à venir on fermera le dimanche… »  
« Quoi! Ah non c'est le seul jour où je peu être là toute la journée, bougonna le natté. »  
« Duo, le réprimanda son aîné, tu à oublié notre contrat? »

Duo croisa les bras et fit la moue, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il savait très bien quelle chance il avait eu d'être dans les faveurs du « vieux papy » comme il l'appelait, qui tenait la patinoire.Alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans, Ruthia lui avait payée en cachette l'entré à la patinoire jusqu'à ses huit ans, mais ne pouvant plus continuer à payer, Duo avait essayé d'entrer en douce. Ce qui avait marché! Mais le problème était d'obtenir des patins, et c'était là qu'il s'était fait prendre.Le « vieux papy » avait conclu un marché avec lui; il pourrait patiner autant qu'il le souhaiterai si en échange, il aidait à la fermeture ainsi que durant les compétitions.

« D'accord, mais je peu savoir pourquoi, il n'y a pas de compétitions pourtant. »

Nicola se gratta la tête, la patinoire avait pour interdiction formelle de révéler ce qui se passerait dans son enceinte le dimanche et encore mois de révéler l'identité des personnes présentes. Mais près tout, Duo serai là pour les aider, lui et son grand père.

« Et bien…que cela reste entre nous, d'accord? Un vieil ami de grand père cherche une patineuse et grand père à donné sa permission pour faire passer les auditions le dimanche »  
« Ah bon alors je suppose que je vais devoir bosser le dimanche aussi? »

L'aîné allait lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par un entraîneur furax, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ne serait-ce qu'_oser_ lui dire qu'il n'aurait plus la patinoire pour _son_ créneau du dimanche pour entraîner ses _génialissimes_ patineurs. Cela dit passant qui se rétamaient au quart de final depuis trois ans!

La natté s'éclipsa. _/Quel chieur celui là…/ _Il détestait ces entraîneurs qui se croyaient supérieur aux autres par ce qu'ils avaient été des patineurs professionnels et qu'ils entraînaient soit disant des futurs stars de la glace.

Après avoir rangé précieusement ses patins que le vieux papy lui avaient offert, Duo se mis à vérifier le matériel sous le regard attendris d'Einrich.

« Mon petit Duo…, commença celui-ci. »  
« Oh, vieux papy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »  
« Mench! (1) Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça à la fin! »  
« Ach! Je sais pas vieux papy!fit un Duo tout sourire. »

Le propriétaire secoua la tête comme pour chasser l'infantilité de son protégé. _/De toute façon il ne changera jamais celui là./_

« Tss! Pour la peine tu travaillera dimanche toute la journée! »

Le vieil homme s'attendait à plaintes, trépignements et regard de chien battu spécial Duo, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Au lieu de ça, il eu droit à un:

« Oui je sais Nicola m'en à un peu parlé. »  
« Hum, je vois…dans ce cas à demain je suppose… »

Vexé que son petit fils lui ai volé son petit moment de vengeance, le propriétaire s'éloigna en caressant sa longue barbe de « merlin » comme disait Duo.

-----------

Trowa regarda son ami d'enfance dormir sur le matelas à côté de lui. Comme souvent les parents adoptif de Trowa avaient invité le natté à dormir.  
Le natté bougea et il évita de justesse un coup rotatif du pied _/Toujours autant la bougeotte…, _il ramena la couette une énième fois sur le natté qui bougeait presque autant endormi qu'éveillé et se retourna s'apprêtant à faire une nuit blanche comme à chaque fois que son ami passait la nuit avec lui.

-----------

Cela faisait trois semaines que les auditions avaient commencées. Duo aidait tous les dimanches en plus de son quota habituel.  
Il avait été présenté à l'ami de du vieux papy; Ramon Meier et il avait eu l'occasion de voir le metteur e scène ainsi que son jumeaux qui était scénariste. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à un mélange de travelo éméché, savant fou et nouvel aristocrate, le premier plus robuste et le deuxième plus petit, mais l'idée était la même.

Trois semaines et aucun résultat, les candidates bien que pour la plus part plus douées n'étaient jamais à la hauteur des exigences de leurs juges, qui en l'occurrence se composaient de monsieur Meier, les jumeaux Mc Carti et l'acteur principal du film qui devrai patiner avec l'heureuse élue. Enfin, heureuse ou malheureuse, au choix. _/En parlant d'acteur, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu celui-là./_

Duo fut sorti de sa rêverie par un groupe qui arrivait en courant dans le couloir. _/Ah les voilà/ _il les salua brièvement et se mis dans le devoir d'aider la nouvelle arrivée, c'est-à-dire la débarrasser de ses affaires et l'aider à mettre ses patins.  
Il conduisit la jeune fille suivit de son manager et sûrement d'un homme à tout faire vers la glace, où se trouvait un Mc Carti furieux, un autre à moitié hystérique et un Meier qui tentait visiblement de faire abstraction de ses compagnons.

Le metteur en scène allait faire une réplique désobligeante quand le propriétaire intervint, au grand soulagement Ramon.

« Noin ma chérie, comment vas-tu, en s'adressant au manager qui venait d'arriver. »  
« Bien et vous Einrich? »  
« Bien bien, comme toujours…oh! C'est la petite Tatiana, fit il en regardant la jeune fille qui inclina la tête, vas donc nous montrer ce que tu sais faire mon enfant. »

Le jeune fille d'environ 19 ans, médaillée d'argent aux dernier mondiaux si la mémoire de Duo ne lui faisait pas défaut, s'élança sur la glace et commença son échauffement. Lorsqu'elle entama la chorégraphie imposée pour l'audition, Duo fur émerveillé, de toutes celles qu'il avait vu c'était de loin le meilleure, peut être pas sur le plan technique mais sa sensibilité rendait la chorégraphie beaucoup plus parlante et vivante.

Alors qu'elle finissait un arabesque, un cri retenti dans la patinoire.

« Non! »

Et devant une médaillée agacée, des frères au regard brillant, un chorégraphe désespéré, un manager outrée, le détenteur de la voix entra sur la piste.

Einrich enroulai sa barbe sur son doigt, plein d'anticipation, tout en regardant son petit protégé.

Duo lui, n'en revenait pas. La personne qu'il admirait le plus venait de faire son apparition: le dieu des glace glissait devant lui, ses long cheveux blond flottant derrière lui.

« Zech Merquise… »

-------------------------------------------------------

J'ai un peu ramée, ça ce sent ça traîne mais j'ai réussi  
Je pense que la suite ira plus facilement.

(1) genre « bon sang » en allemand, ben oui en s'appellant Einrich y'a pas trop le choix sur la nationalité…

Je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à rendre le caractère un peu filou du propriétaire…on verra pour la suite.

Manque plus wuffei et quatre et Heero. Pou Heero je sais, mais que vais-je faire Quat-chan et wuffi…des idées? sinon ils risque de finir comme Trowa…XD

Un petit mot?


	3. chapitre second

_Auteur: _KimioRobin

_Base: _Gundam Wing

_Genre: _romance?

_Disclaimer: _il parait qu'il n'y aurait que l'histoire qui m'appartienne….Je ne fait qu'emprunter Gboys et autres perso de Gundam Wing.

_Note: _j'ai bien aimé mon, « je pense que la suite ira plus facilement » ! Ben non je rame toujours merci pour les review.

Bonne lecture.

**Rose améthyste**

**II**

Trowa referma son livre brusquement. Mais même cela, le natté ne le remarqua pas. Plus rien n'existait à par Zech Merquise.  
Zech, Zech, Zech! Il n'entendait que cela depuis que son ami d'enfance l'avait appelé le dimanche au soir, pour lui annoncer que dieu était arrivé sur terre. Ah non il y était déjà, mais qu'il était arrivé dans _sa_ patinoire!

« Dis Trowa, tu viendra hein, dimanche. Tu verras il est superbe! »

Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. _/ Ben oui bien sûr, je vais venir te voir baver sur lui!/_

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée Duo. »  
« Pourquoi? Je suis sûr que le vieux papy te laissera entrer. Bon il te fera peut être laver les sol en contre parti…»« Là n'est pas la question, ça m'étonnerai que Zech Merquise et le staff apprécie la présence d'un intrus. Toi c'est bon puisque tu y travail. »

Duo acquiesça.  
Trowa était soulagé qu'il ne parle plus, mais son regard rêveur était des plus douloureux.  
Il regarda la grosse pendule de la bibliothèque. _/ Encore une demi-heure…/ _il se leva, il était presque sûr que son ami ne remarquerai pas son départ.

Pourtant, une fois dehors il attendit.  
Une minute.  
Deux minutes.  
Cinq minutes.  
Personne. Pas de natté en vue, parti à sa recherche.  
Il fut tenté de rentrer chez lui, mais le cours de sport lui ferait du bien, même s'il y verrait Duo.

…x…

Zech Merquise n'était toujours pas satisfait. Trois candidates avaient étés retenue: Tatiana Svanov, Mireille Pearce et Solange Le François.  
Elles étaient douées, c'était indéniable. Leur première lecture du script était convaincante. Il ne pouvait donc pas leur demander d'être belles.

Mais malgré leur talent, le grand blond éprouvait des réticences. Il n'y avait aucune affinité. Il ne ressentait strictement rien en patinant avec elles. Cela lui enlevait même le plaisir de la glace.  
Il se sentait…frustré. Frustré était le mot. Elle ressentait sûrement quelque chose sur cette musique, sur cette chorégraphie, mais en tout cas pas la même chose que lui, ou pas quelque chose de compatible avec sa propre vision.

Pour se défaire de cette frustration, Zech se prépara à aller patiner vu que le propriétaire lui avait gentiment proposé de patiner à la fermeture, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait annulé les cours et entraînements particuliers.  
Assit sur un banc des vestiaires, il fini de lacer ses patins, puis s'attachât négligemment les cheveux.

En poussant la porte, il reconnu les notes que diffusait les enceintes. L'introduction composé pour les Mc Carti. « _Le chant du prince des glaces. » _(1)

Enroulant les long poils blanc de sa barbe autour de son doigt, Einrich Zimmerman observait son petit Duo sur la glace, qui entamait l'introduction de la chorégraphie fait par son ami Ramon. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule personne patiner de la sorte. Même si Duo avait quelque chose de plus féminin dans sa façon de patiner.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. _/ J'ai cru qu'il ne viendrait jamais…/_ Un sourire conspirateur s'installa sur ses lèvres et il tira sur sa barbe, signe de son impatience.

Le patineur s'immobilisa sur les trois dernières marches. Des frissons parcourait son corps et cela n'était pas dû à la basse température des lieux. Sous ses yeux, une des plus belles créature qu'il lui ai été donné de voir, évoluait sur la glace.  
Zech se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Duo ferma les yeux, quatre heures qu'il patinait. Il était essoufflé par l'effort physique qu'il venait de faire. La chorégraphie de Meier n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais il était content. _/ J'ai bien fait de sécher les cours!/ _Un vieux morceau des Fugees passait et il s'élança dans une chorégraphie, cette fois-ci improvisée.

Le natté ralenti sa course, le morceaux touchait à sa fin. Mais la patinoire était à lui, car pour d'obscure raisons il n'y avait pas d'entraînement ce soir là. Alors il était hors de question qu'il se prive d'entendre le crissement de la glace sous ses patins, de sentir les éclats de neige fondant sur sa peau. Hors de question qu'il se prive de cette sensation de liberté et de bonheur intense que seul la piste savait lui procurer.

Il se retrouva au centre de la piste alors que le morceaux changeait.  
« _Le chant du prince des glaces. _»

Duo sourit et enchaîna les même pas que quelques temps au par avant.

Émerveillé parce qu'il avait vu, le grand blond ne put résister à l'appel de la glace.  
Connaissant le moindre pas de la chorégraphie et le jeune garçon étant très appliqué, il n'eu aucun mal à caler son pas au sien.

L'adolescent sursauta, quelqu'un venait de le prendre par la taille. Sentant les pas experts qui le guidaient il laissa sa curiosité de côté et exécuta les pas occultés jusqu'à lors par manque de partenaire.

Il n'en attendait pas moins de la part de ce jeune prodige. Sa surprise passé lorsqu'ils s'était fait face et l'avait reconnu, le châtain exécutait les figures en frôlant la perfection, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais effectué de figure en couple son aisance était impressionnante.

…x…

Le cours de sport lui fit plus de bien que prévu. Il avait joué contre un nouvel arrivant qu'il n'avait pas réussit à dribbler une seule fois. Il en avait même oublié Duo et son fantasme qui ne c'était pas montré en cours de sport.  
Là, assit sur le banc il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le club de basket débute. Et revoir ce nouvel arrivant.

Les grandes portes coupe-feu du gymnase claquèrent et un groupe d'élève suivant le professeur de sport, responsable du club basket, et un autre homme que Trowa n'avait encore jamais vu entrèrent.

Après quelques temps où chacun s'était mis en tenu, la voix forte et nasillarde du professeur prénommé Martin ordonna le rassemblement.  
Les élèves du club se rassemblèrent devant le professeur et le grand inconnu au regard froid. Ce dernier était encadré de deux adolescents, dont l'un d'eux était celui contre lequel Trowa avait joué quelques heures au par avant.

« Bien. Je vous présente Treize Koushrénada, entraîneur de l'équipe régional de basket. »

Martin fit une pose visiblement pour que celui-ci ce présente mais l'entraîneur se contenta d'un hochement te tête.

« Et…heu…voici deux de ses élèves, Wufei Chang et Heero Yui qui sont venu exprès pour les régional et aussi les national, espérons le. »

Les dit Fufei et Heero gratifièrent le professeur d'un regard noir. Le « espérons le » était visiblement de trop.

« Bien, repris le professeur, comme je m'occupe déjà des clubs de hand et de volley, monsieur Koushrénada prendra en charge le club de basket ainsi que deux classe dans notre établissement. »

Il s'effaça et laissa sa place au nouvel entraîneur.

« 15 tours de terrain! 20 pompes! 20 abdos! 15 tours de terrains! Exécution! »

C'était bien plus que leur entraînement habituel où ils se contentaient de quelques tours de terrain et deux trois étirements. Mais aucune plainte ne se fit entendre.  
Trowa était parti en tête mais déjà son adversaire de la matinée prenait les devants, suivit de près par son acolyte chinois.  
Une lutte s'installa bien vite entre les trois adolescents. Une lute qui ne prendrait fin que quand le cours se terminerai et qui reprendrait à leur prochaine rencontre.

…x…

Trowa se laissa tomber sur son lit. L'excitation n'était pas encore retombée. Se mesurer aux deux asiatiques était vraiment plaisant. C'était purement amical, purement sportif, bien que le châtain avait l'impression que le regard noir du chinois avait quelque chose de légèrement méchant et agressif.

Il regarda un instant les moulures du plafond puis tourna la tête de côté, son regard se posant alors sur le lit d'appoint. Lit d'appoint qui n'en était pas vraiment un, il était le jumeaux de celui sur lequel l'adolescent était allongé. Un sommier très bas en pin sur lequel était posé un matelas une place.

La mère adoptive de Trowa avait insisté pour que Duo est un vrai lit lorsqu'il venait ici, malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui trouvait qu'elle le gâtait trop.

La pièce étant petite, les deux lit était presque collés, il n'y avait de place que pour une minuscule table de chevet entre les deux. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement petite que seul une lampe tenait dessus.

Il sourit tristement. Parfois il souhaitait oublier. Juste oublier, ces yeux violet, ces long cheveux natté… ce corps… cette peau. Juste oublier ces sentiments douloureux.  
Il se leva et s'allongea sur l'autre lit, la tête enfoui dans le cousin, respirant l'odeur de son propriétaire.

« Juste oublier… »

Mais comment pouvait-il? Tout dans sa vie tournait autour de cet être. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours été avec lui, l'avait toujours protégé, avait toujours cherché à faire naître ses sourires qui le faisaient chavirer. Il voulait entendre son blabla incessant, remplit de joie. Il voulait l'entendre, que ses paroles ne soit que pour lui. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Être tout pour lui, comme lui était tout pour lui.  
Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ses désirs malsains. Il n'avait pas le droit de souiller un être aussi pur que lui.

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Et il finit par s'endormir épuisé, en position fœtal, l'oreiller emprisonné dans ses bras.

**…x…**  
_…  
_**…x…**

(1) oui c'est ridicule, j'avoue. Mais j'avais que des titres super bisard en tête…

C quoi cette fin!!? Je le sens pas ce que je suis en train d'écrire. Quand je pense qu'à l'origine c'était cencé être un OS. Bah peut être que je m'en tirerait en cinq chapitre. (on y croi fort) coment je peut écrire autant de truc sur Trowa alors que je l'aime pas!? (c'est pour ça que je le fait soufrir )

Bref j'ai hésiter à mettre ce chapitre, il est complètement décousu, mais si ne le met pas il y aura jamais de chapitre trois et donc de couple préféré.

J'espères que ça vous à plus comme même.


End file.
